


Laura: Forensic Investigation Ninja

by SpikeyGirl



Series: Through the portal [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't take it seriously, Implied/Referenced Cheating, crackish, mentions same sex relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeyGirl/pseuds/SpikeyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally included at the end of a couple of chapters</p>
<p>Condensed mini episodes about Laura during Through the Portal Part 1 as of about chapter 19 as she investigates cases in Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura: Forensic Investigation Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Episode one of the Investigations of Laura: FIN (Forensic Investigation Ninja)
> 
> "Last time on Laura FIN… oh wait this is the first episode umm. Laura, undiscovered forensic genius of Konoha, is on her first official day at the lab, having snuck in a few times previously."

Grabbing her stuff she headed for the door, and jumped on her bike. 'Who are you' by The Who played through her headphones as she cycled to work, weaving between people. She locked up her bike and walked into the building,, showing her ID to the guard. Despite not having a job there she unofficially helped and so unofficially had an ID card. She reported to Hiraku Aburame, her bug obsessed boss, who gave her a case file to look over, she would be assisting one of the other FIN on site.

"Report to the scene, Katsu will meet you there," said Hiraku. Katsu was one of the other FINs Laura could have swore he spoke like a person from Texas from her world. She grabbed her bike and loaded the basket with her FIN kit and headed to the scene whistling along to her music.

The alley was dim and smelt like fish. The body was sprawled out and according to the report was a woman reported missing three days ago. After taking pictures of the body and surrounding area she moved in for a closer look. Katsu joined her.

"It looks like she was strangled to death; there are signs of asphyxiation and marks around her neck. From the markings these few threads suggest it was a folded piece of cloth," summarized Laura. The cloth around here tended to be thin unless it was ninja gear because of the climate so it would have had to be folded to not break.

"Lets check her nails for any skin if she fought back," suggested Katsu taking out his sample kit they scrapped any stuff from under the nails of the victim. They collected any other evidence they could find and headed back to the lab to test the results.

Yori, the lab technician took the samples and started the tests. He reminded Laura of Greg as he was a bit childish, funny and in her opinion hot but way to old for her. Being deaged sucked sometimes. Laura and Katsu looked through the other evidence and had got pretty far when Yori ran into the room waving a sheet of paper.

\----

"Look, look!" said Yori. Laura grabbed the piece of paper read it and Katsu promptly took it of her and read it himself.

"This isn't the result of the test."

"Did I say it was? It's a letter from my girlfriend, I haven seen her in ages."

"Have you read it?"

"No…"

"You don't want to." It was a statement not a question.

"Why not?"

"She dumped you," said Laura bluntly, her tact had gone one day never to return. It was probably Max's fault.

"What?"

"Yep and she's leaving you for your next door neighbour."

"But the only person living next door is a woman who always seems to be coming around our hou… oh," Yori realised the implications and his shoulders dipped. "She's romantically involved with the girl next door. In a way it's funny since for a while I had a crush on the girl next door," said Yori mornfully. The adult's noticed Laura was still in the room but no one notice the amused look on her face as they tried to explain things.

"Laura, umm, not all people like, like people of the other gender and sometimes they like people of the same gender," said Katsu. Laura wondered if tey realised kids didn't actually care if a relationship with between two people of the same sex, they often weren't old enough to think it was strange.

"Like a man might like another man?" Laura stared at them, they had just handed her an opportunity she couldn't ignore. "Does that mean you two like each other?" she said, trying so hard not to laugh and give herself away and it only got harder when they denied it. "But I thought you said not long back if some one was denying it they were covering it up," insisted Laura their looks were too much and she broke down laughing. Suddenly Hiraku came in.

"What's going on?"

"I broke them," said Laura simply.

"How?" inquired Hiraku with narrowed eyes, he'd heard rumours about the girl in front of him and needed to know if he had to hire a new team.

"Well, Yori got a letter from his girlfriend saying she was dumping him for their next door neighbour, who's a girl, when they thought I need to know that people can love other people of the same sex," explained Laura.

"Oh. Just make sure they get a move on with the case." The two other adult FINs were still frozen in shock. So Laura decided to take a leaf out of Max's book and after finding a water dispenser she threw cups of water at them. The cups she had thrown them in flew through the air, water sloshing against the sides but not spilling, Hiraku would not be please if water got over any of the equipment.

\----

The water splashed onto the two traumatized FINs snapping them out of their trance.

"What just happened?"

"You tried to explain same sex relations and failed."

"Okay?"

"So we should get the results for the tests sorted." This reminded Yori he need to start the tests, he ran to his lab, almost sipping on the wet floor. Laura and Katsu went through the profile of the dead woman but only found she used to work in the market for a while and got caught giving out free stuff as revenge for when the owner had tried to grope her.

"So a suspect is the man who she worked for."

"Yes we just need to find out the results for the test I wonder what's taking Yori so long?" Both FINs decided to go and look. Opening the door to the lab they saw…

\----

Yori was reading ichi, ichi, Laura recognized the book and knew what he was reading even though they tried to hide the book.

“I tested the samples and they didn’t match the ex’s but the other two hadn’t given samples before. Fortunately the next door neighbor has an alibi which has checked out which leaves the boss.”

“We should stake out this guys see what he does or if her returns to the scene of the crime,” said Katsu.

“Sure,” agreed Laura and they jumped onto their bikes and ‘The Who’ music played through speakers, Laura liked sharing her music. They rode toward where their suspect lived and stood inconspicuously near a stand and watched their targets house. Suddenly one of them was tapped on the shoulder.

\----

They turned around to see Max looking at her with an unconscious person at her feet.

"Do you need this guy 'cus he was planing on ambushing you and killing you?"

"Yes, just dump him anywhere well sort it out."

"Cool, I need to go on my next mission, I won't be back for dinner, or a week likely. Adios."

"Bye." Max left in a poof of smoke, they were dragging the body back to the lab to confirm it was who they were looking for, when the guy woke up and knocked out Laura's partner.

He looked a bit enraged so Laura did what any one would do when faced with some one bigger than them with their only back up knocked out. She tasered him in the nuts.

That's how Laura became a hero.


End file.
